Syllabus
Course Syllabus (3d year, spring term) Materials Language Leader Coursebook. David Cotton, David Falvey, Simon Kent. Pearson Longman. 2008. Language Leader Workbook. Grant Kempton. Pearson Longman. 2008. Macmillan English Grammar in Context (Intermediate). Michael Vince. Macmillan. 2008 Macmillan English Grammar in Context (Advanced). Michael Vince. Macmillan. 2008 Presentations in English. Erica J. Williams. Macmillan.2008. English for Presentations. Marion Grussendorf. Oxford University Press.2007. Additional materials Course Description The course will introduce you to the three topics: Architecture, Psychology and Culture corresponding to the units in Language Leader Coursebook and will help you to improve your basic skills in reading, writing, speaking and listening as well as study skills for your independent learning. You will also continue delivering presentations in order to master the basic presenting techniques, the composition, structure, body language, visuals and interaction with the audience. The course also includes grammar revision (infinitive, participle, gerund and conditionals ). Course Requirements Minimum requirements for passing this course are on-time work and satisfactory attendance. During the semester you will be required · to write 3 intermediary and one final grammar tests · to make 2 oral presentations · to read 2 texts for classes on home reading Grading procedures Course participation -- 50% Attendance -- 10% Exam -- 40% Rank Table Course Syllabus 07.02-08.02 '''Introduction to the course. Sign up for the presentations. '''09.02-11.02 '''Presentation. Architecture (LL part 7.1) and architectural styles. Make a short report on one of the styles. Grammar revision (participle) '''14.02-15.02 '''Presentation. Extraordinary hotels. Hotels in Space (LL part 7.2) Read the article Stranger than fiction p.72 '''16.02-18.02 '''Presentation. Building bridges (LL part 7.3). Read the article The Revolutionary Bridges of Robert Maillart, write a summary of it. '''21.02-22.02 '''Presentation. Deciding on facilities in a hotel (LL part 7.4), Watch the film “Megastructures. Beijing”(local net), write a summary of it. '''25.02-28.02 '''Presentation. Writing skills: a description of a building (LL part7.5). Read the article Organic Architecture. '''01.03-02.03 '''Test 1 (Grammar, Vocabulary (U7), Listening, Reading). Write an abstract of the article “Новый силуэт Нью-Йорка”. '''04.03-07.03 '''Home-reading 1. Read the text The Shadow and the Flash, be ready to discuss it. '''09.03-11.03 '''Presentation. Psychology. Belbin model (LL part 10.1). Role play “Organising a surprise party” and analyzing the roles performed. Grammar revision (gerund) '''14.03-15.03 '''Presentation. Peer Pressure (LL part 10,2) '''16.03-18.03 '''Presentation. Brain. Read the article Gender Gaps on the Brain, answer the questions. '''21.03-22.03 '''Presentation. Types of memory. Listening to a lecture. Lies '''23.03-25.03 '''Presentation. Psychological profiling (LL part 10.3, WB). Read the article. Create a psychological profile of your groupmate. '''28.03-29.03 '''Presentation. An agony aunt.(LL part 10.4) Writing skills: a discursive essay (LL part 10.5). '''30.03-01.04 '''Presentation. Representational systems. NLP techniques. '''04.04.-05.04 '''Presentation. Talk show NLP: good or evil? Hot list. '''06.04-08.04 '''Presentation. Test 2 (Grammar, Vocabulary, Listening, Reading). Write an abstract of the article " Физиология смеха". '''11.04-12.04 '''Presentation. Cultures (LL part 11.1) Grammar revision (conditionals) '''13.04-15.04 Presentation. Culture shock (LL part 11.2) 18.04-19.04 Presentation. Understanding cultures (LL part 11.3). Hofstede’s framework for assessing cultures(WB p.77). Assess Russia against the discussed criteria. 20.04-22.04 Presentation. The new global superculture. Listening to a lecture. 25.04-26.04 Presentation. The Dawn of Culture. Read the article, be ready to discuss. 27.04-29.04 Presentation. Kaleidoscope world. Writing skills: a formal letter. Write a letter in reply to the advertisement. Web-survey: Awareness of cultural differences is due. 02.05-03.05 Presentation. Debate on the motion Cultural differences are important.Hot list. 04.05-06.05 Test 3 (Grammar, Vocabulary, Listening, Reading). 11.05-13.05 Home Reading 2. Read the chapters from the book The Testament, do the tasks. 16.05-17.05 Final grammar test. Assignment #1. Oral presentation. Each of you will sign up for 2 brief oral presentations (10 minutes) during which you will be responsible for leading the class discussion and presenting scientific article on your chosen topic. As you prepare for the presentation use the Presentation Planning Checklist. You have to sign up for presentations by the end of the first week. Assignment #2. Portfolio. During this semester you will be required to make a portfolio for each of your presentations. Your portfolio should contain: 1) Title page 2) Text of your presentation with underlined linking words. 3) Original article (source – Scientific American) Assignment #3. Web-survey. Conducting a survey provides an excellent opportunity to practice your English communication skills one-on-one with a variety of people. It also gives you a chance to learn more about how other people view a particular issue you are studying in class or an issue that you yourself are interested in. For this assignment I suggest you should make a survey on the topic - Awareness of cultural differences. For this project you will work collaboratively with other students (a group consists of 3 students) for a semester to create a hypertext Web. You may use the links provided by your teacher to improve your skill in making surveys and creating web-sites. Instructions: 1) With your group decide what kind of format you want to use for your question-and-answer sheet. Do you want to ask only yes/no questions, Wh-questions or a combination of question types? 2) Prepare a list of at least ten questions about the topic. Make these questions as specific as possible. 3) Check over your questions to make sure they are grammatically correct. 4) Place your question-and-answer sheet on your site and advertise it among your groupmates. 5) After you have surveyed enough people to obtain the information you want, share your results with the other students in your group. 6) Prepare a short report on the results of your survey and place it on your site. 7) Make a chart or graph to illustrate some of the patterns that emerge from your survey. ''Assessment list '' 1) Content - 35% 2) Organization and Navigation -10% 3) Language – 30% 4) Design – 10% 5) Webliography – 10% 6) Authorship – 5%